Out of the Comfort Zone: Will You Be my Superman?
by Mishantu
Summary: Hinata goes on a mission with Kiba and Naruto, taking care of an elderly man. But when things turn horribly wrong Hinata is hurt mentally and Physically. Not only this but Kiba and Naruto have the same feelings for her. Will she find her Superman
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

Disclaimer: I don't feel like I should say this and if I were going to you'd know what I was going to say.

This is my first Naruhina fic so go easy on me! XD

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata looked in the mirror and timidly pulled on her cream sweater. She needed a new one, for this one was too short and now the modesty in it had gone away after her bust size grew from a 38-B to 36-C. She'd grown 5 inches and her hips jut out, making it hard to maneuver around sharp edges- a critical need when you're a ninja. Her hair had grown long and silky, still containing the beautiful purple hue that she loved. She was a healthy 16 years old and never before had she looked at herself in the mirror this critically, but today was special. She had a shining glimmer of hope that maybe Naruto wanted to get to know her.

_Naruto flashed a toothy smile at her, running to her side "Hey Hinata! I didn't see you there! Why don't you come down to the Ramen shop with me?" She stood and looked down, blushing furiously and ringing her porcelain hands together. A gust of strong wind whipped Hinata's hair and smacked Naruto full in the face. Hinata gasped and slapped her hands together bowing deeply "I'm s-sorry Naruto-Kun!" she whispered, reaching up and trying to contain her hair. He scrunched up his face and glanced at her through his dark blue pools. "Hinata…" He said quietly. She frowned and whimpered slightly, expecting him to scorn her, but instead as she dared to glance up at him through her pale lilac eyes he wore a large cheesy grin on his face. "Wow what kind of shampoo do you use? Your hair is HELLA soft and smells like lavender!" Hinata giggled and looked away, his use of the new term 'hella' sounding unfamiliar to her ears and she could not contain her mind from imagining him in a 'thuggin' outfit. "Well I've got to go! I'll catch up with you later!"_

She smiled and touched her hair lightly; the contrast between her silky hair and satin-like skin was significant and almost made her seem to glow. Today she was going on a mission with Naruto, Kiba and Neji. Even though they were all very capable Juunin, they were still needed to do minor tasks, such as watching old men and women. Underneath her sweater she wore a form-fitting black tank top and loose ash-gray capri's that seemed to be slightly tighter on her butt and thighs, then looser at her firmly muscled calves and delicate unscarred ankles. She had recently switched from blue sandals to black sandals and the switch made her already petite size 7-foot look even slimmer. She wasn't a stick like most people thought, and had meat on her bones. She wasn't chunky nor was she pudgy, but her stomach wasn't flat as paper and if you hugged her her shoulder blades wouldn't stab you, which made her even more hug-friendly.

Hinata finally sighed and turned away from the glaring mirror. She glanced at the time and made a quick double-take, fast enough to give someone whiplash. "Oh no!" she cried, running out the door. "Bye Hinata," TenTen waved lazily, curled up in her book. Hinata paused and turned, bowing to TenTen. "Bye Ten-Chan!" Hinata said hastily, standing straight and slipping out the door.

When Hinata reached the borders of Konoha her hair was slightly frizzy and a light sweat had broken at the line of her forehead. She was burning up inside of her jacket, but was too embarrassed to take it off. "I-I'm sorry!" she gasped, wiping away the beads of sweat running down her face. "Good GOD Hinata! Take FOREVER!" Naruto said throwing his arms up in the air and a large smile plastered onto his face. Hinata blushed and looked at the ground while Kiba's arm slipped around her shoulder. "Hinata, let's go already," he said looking at her sideways, taking in her scent. Hinata nodded and gently shoved off his arm, walking slowly down the road. "Ugh I hate watching old people!" Naruto groaned, pushing roughly past Kiba and moving to walk next to Hinata.

Okay tell me what you think, and even ONE message saying that it is FANTABULOUS! will encourage me to write more. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: The Man with Blue Eyes

Well I got enough reviews and I was happy with the results! Thank you soooo much to those who commented and I really do appreciate it. Thanks!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto turned the map upside down, then to the side, twisting his head this way and that. "I can't read this at all!" he exclaimed frowning. Kiba growled and whacked Naruto in the back of the head. "Naruto you Baka!" he snapped, snatching away the crumpled piece of paper and flipping it around. "This…" Kiba said slowly. "_**NAARRUUTTOO!!!!**_" Kiba screamed, fire burning around him. "**THIS IS NOT THE MAP!!"**

Hinata flinched away at Kiba's loud voice and simply continued down the road, not wanting to see Naruto's 'retard-face'. (I have no problems with people who are mentally challenged………..::cough cough::) Joining her was Akamaru, and somehow she could tell that he didn't want to be near the two just as much as she."B-but I thought I had the right one!" Naruto said quietly, looking at the small pile of ash that was once the map. "Why did I even trust you to get the map!? Baka Naruto! God!" Kiba sighed and began to walk slowly down the road with Hinata whilst Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grumbled about how he was certain that it had been the right one.

Eventually however after being lost for 5 hours in the woods, they reached their destination. The house looked old and the crusty white paint that had been used ages ago was peeling and cracked. The building was caked with spider webs and dirt and looked so uninviting that Hinata hid behind Kiba and Naruto. "This is the place?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head again. "Eh, I'd rather be doing nothing than taking care of an old gramps in this dump," Kiba growled. Akamaru barked his reply and nudged Kiba's hand with his wet leathery nose. Suddenly the door creaked open and out stepped a man around his early twenties. He stood tall and straight, a good 6'2 and he seemed to be lean underneath the folds of tattered and torn clothes. Hinata was about to give the man a quick once over but stopped short at his fierce electric blue eyes. His glossy black hair covered them for the most part but he was handsome and the sharpness and clarity of the pools threw her off slightly. "Hey you're not an old- Agh!" Kiba's hand flew backwards and smacked Naruto in the mouth, causing his head to snap backwards and hit Hinata in the nose. She gave a slight cry and fell on her butt from the impact, her hands holding her nose. Tears threatened to pour out of her eyes and she could feel the blood trickling down her hands whilst the throbbing at the bridge of her nose seemed to climb up to the base of her forehead and stay there.

"Hinata!" Kiba fell to her side and gently took her hands away from her nose. Blood gushed from her nostrils, bumped over her plump lips and dripped down her chin and onto her lap. The stinging sensation hadn't gone away yet and finally as she gave in the tears bubbled over her eyelashes and spilled down her cheeks, mingling with the blood. "Naruto you Baka look what you did!" Naruto frowned and suddenly the aching in his mouth went away. "Hinata I'm sorry!" He turned towards Kiba and his lips pulled back aggressively "Kiba you moron! If you hadn't of hit me Hinata wouldn't be hurt right now!" Kiba snarled back and stood up, "Hey if you hadn't of opened you big mouth I wouldn't have hit you!" Naruto stood up as well, both of their fists clenched and lightning crackling between them.

"Gentlemen!" a strong voice boomed. "Is this how you behave in the presence of a lady!?" he asked sternly. The two looked over at him as he approached Hinata. He looked at her and took a soft hand in his own rough one. "Come inside, and while I clean you up I'll inform you all of my father." Kiba and Naruto exchanged angry glances but followed behind the handsome young man leading the bleeding Hinata in.

Naruto slumped into a creaky chair and slammed his dusty feet on top of a close by table whilst Kiba stood with Akamaru at his side. They watched the man gently wipe away the blood and tilt Hinata's head back, telling her firmly to keep the toilet tissue on her nose. "Hey! Who are these hooligans in my house!? Get them out Daniel! GET THEM OUT!" Naruto, Kiba and Hinata all turned their heads towards the thick Americanized voice and standing in the hallway was a man in his late sixties, his hair scraggly and gray with strands of black. His cold eyes were blue as well but a few shades darker. His face was of an American and his words were hard and clipped as he rambled on to Daniel. He replied with the same hard clipped words, gesturing to Hinata, Kiba and Naruto. The man growled another word and his attention snapped to Hinata. "Are you a virgin?" he asked in Japanese. His words were hard to understand but she understood what his intentions were. She gasped and her face grew a hot pink color. Naruto jumped up from his chair, knocking it over. "Hey old man! We're supposed to watch over you but that doesn't mean you can ask questions like that!" Kiba nodded and Akamaru growled lowly. The man grumbled something else and nodded, turning around and heading upstairs. Daniel sighed and put his hand to his temple, rubbing slowly in circular motions. "Daniel?" Naruto asked confused. "Isn't that an American name?" He said picking up the chair. "Yes but that's not my name! It is Danieru but he says it in English. I hate it when he does but he won't have it any other way." They nodded and Hinata tilted her head back once more. "So what's wrong with the man that we have to watch him for three days?" Kiba asked petting Akamaru's head absent-mindedly.

"I'm leaving for tonight, but I'll be back tomorrow morning. I need you to watch him for tonight, and I'll be coming in and out for the next two. He's not totally fluent in Japanese as I am but he can get along. However I'll need you to do the chores he usually has me do for he can't do them himself." Kiba yawned and looked around the desolate room "What'll he have us do?" "Oh simple stuff like washing laundry, cooking , tending his garden, walking the dogs ect."

"That's it?" Naruto asked flicking a booger at Kiba and narrowly missing his mouth.

"Yeah. Well I have to get going so, bye. You'll find my father upstairs in his bedroom." Naruto nodded and Danieru waved to them before closing the door behind him.

"Wow. That sounds really easy," Naruto said standing and looking around. "Dogs?" Kiba asked sniffing the air. "Yeah we can do all of that stuff but…" Naruto started glancing at Kiba. "Who's going to," Kiba said looking at Hinata. "Do the cooking?" Naruto asked his gaze too falling on Hinata.

So what do you think!? I know it was short but I didn't want people to get mad because they were sending in reviews and I wasn't giving them results. Again I want to thank you guys and chap. 3 will be up soon! XD THANK YOU!


	3. Chapter 3: What now?

Okay I KNOW this one has taken me forever and I'm sorry but please read this!

Hinata shook her head profusely and held up her hands in surrender. "I-I don't know anything ab-bout cooking! Not in the least bit!" Naruto slunk towards her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She hid her face in her hands and peeped out through her fingers as Naruto closed in on her, his breath hot and ramen-y. "HHHiiinnaatttaa… c'mon now, I KNOW for a fact you can cook. You've done it for me before-" Kiba grabbed Hinata by her hips and pulled her close to his body, rocking his own hips towards her. "Yeah and we all know you're good at everything you do if you try." Hinata's face began to steam and she shut her eyes "Kiba-kun! I c-can cook! I can cook! Just l-let go!" Kiba frowned and let go of her, his eyes wide. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kiba and smirked. "Nyah nyah!" he teased waggling his butt.

"But… Before we can start cooki-" "Before YOU start cooking", Naruto pointed out. "Y-yes before I start cooking... I would like for us to finish w-with the other chores." Kiba groaned and rubbed the back of his head, turning towards Akamaru. "Well I guess we have to do what she says," he said shrugging and heading for the backyard door. "Hey where are you going?!" Naruto exclaimed. Kiba threw back a nonchalant hand and opened the door. "I'm going to check the bitches outside." Naruto frowned, "Hey what's with the potty-language?" "Wha- oh." Kiba turned to Naruto and scratched his chin with his index finger. "Bitch is a term for a female dog. Look it up in the dictionary baka." And with that Kiba walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Naruto sighed and looked at Hinata. "Oh well. Imma go upstairs and nap. Wanna come with?" Hinata blushed and tapped her index fingers together. "N-Naruto-kun…" she whispered, embarrassed. Naruto threw back his head and laughed. "Just teasing!" he howled, holding his aching stomach. Hinata sighed and turned towards the dusty kitchen. "Oh my…" she whispered…

--I KNOW this is super short but I wanted to give you guys something to snack on before the big meal.


	4. Chapter 4: The Cat

Naruto sighed and stretched, walking down the creaking hallway. He spotted a doorway at the end of the passage and poked his head inside, rubbing his bottom as he did so. "huummmm..." he mumbled. With an indecent belch he made his way into the equally grimy and spider-filled room. Still scratching his bum he kicked off his sandals and flopped onto the bed. "hummm..." he mumbled again, a pod of dust dolphins wriggling onto his clothes. His thoughts wandered off to a certain kunoichi and he groaned, covering his face with his hands. "What am I thinking she wouldn't love someone like me..." 

WARNING WARNING A HINT OF LIME!

Naruto scrunched up his face and nonchalanty slipped his hand into his trousers releasing a drawn out sigh. He beat his hand at a slow pace closing his eyes and silently thinking of the purple-haired vixen downstairs, bent over the kitchen sink and washing the dishes, dirty water splattering onto her tight sweater and face..."Naruto!! Quit jerkin off and come help us out!" Naruto hissed and bared his teeth at the air, prying his hand from his hard member. "shit ass damn monkey balls chocolate fudge cookies..." He pulled himself up from the protesting bed and patted down his pants as best as he could. "Hey fuck muffin! Hurry-" "I'm coming!!" "Yeah I know so hurry it up!" Naruto rolled his eyes and opened up the squealing door, shoving his hands into his pockets and taking his sweet time.  
By the time he was at the bottom step no one was there. Oh play jokes on Naruto day is it?! Naruto sneered in his mind, looking around the dank room. He saw something flicker in the background and turned around, only to be greeted by a yowling cream and black cat. "WHAT THE FU-" the cat slammed into his face and he fell backwards, screaming and trying to pry the cats claws from his skin. "KONO KUSO TTARE!" he screeched ripping the cat away and throwing it's stiff body onto the couch. Naruto's face was scratched up and bleeding, his eyes blazing with a fiery anger but a flicker of 'bring-it-on' flashed as he glared at the laughing Kiba. "You dickwad Kiba," he snarled pouncing on him. Kiba dodged Naruto's 'attack' and continued laughing, tears rolling down his cheeks. "AHAHAHAHA! Naruto you baka! I thought you liked to eat pussy!" he jeered. Naruto was about to say something back when Hinata intervened. "Ah, t-the chores aren't done y-..." She trailed off as she looked at Naruto's bloody face and her eyes grew wide. "N-naruto-kun you're bleeding," she crooned, gently touching his face. He hissed and she flinched pulling her hand back to her chest. "Gomen Naruto-kun. Y-you should wash it before it gets infected," she whispered turning towards Kiba. "We haven't finished our chores yet so you should stop this tomfoolery and continue," she said firmly. Kiba wiped his eyes and sighed. "Alright alright, I'm going," he said kicking Naruto in the leg as he passed by. Naruto glared at Kiba and back at Hinata, standing with her eyes averted and poking her index fingers together. "Soooo," he said casually. "Naruto-kun you should wash your f-face before it gets infected," she repeated gazing up at him. At that moment he could practically_ feel_ the worry coming from her body in waves and it touched him that she cared. "Wakaru" he said flashing her his 100-watt smile. He could feel her chakra retreat and sighed but the excitement that made his heart beat the way it did could only be done by her.

Hinata watched Naruto walk back upstairs and she sighed inwardly. A chill ran down her spine and she leaned against the wall, holding a hand to her chest. "Naruto-kun," she groaned, shutting her eyes for a moment and imagining his rippling abs pressed against her bare front and his strong forearms holding her. Her face thoroughly flushed she walked back into the kitchen, dusting off the table and walls. She knew of the Nine-tailed fox and it made her think of him no less, but for the better. She thought of him to be oh so brave for keeping it locked away for so long but she wished she could love him for an entire eternity so she could make up for all the time he wasn't. If she could have her way he'd be tied to the bed right now and she would cater to his every desire and need. She mentally smacked herself. That would never happen. She wasn't the sexy vixen Ino with glistening hair and moist, puffed lips. Nor was she the outspoken konoichi Sakura that Naruto had chased with courage that flowed from her and blazing fierce eyes that said 'don't-mess-with-me'. For halloween she wasn't 'red hot riding hood' like Sakura, or 'doctor Anita Lay' like Ino. She was a corpse bride with a long black dress that was a size too big and a black sweater on top because it was cold. If she could only get Naruto's attention then maybe she could have a chance. If only she were sexy and dangerous, strong-willed and outspoken like Ten-ten or Temari. But alas, she was just the quiet simpleton Hinata, to forever trod behind her secret lovers footsteps...

Definitions:

Kono Kuso Ttare: Stupid asshole; you asshole

Wakaru: I understand; all right

Tomfoolery::: I just thought that would be really funny for her to say, and I realize it is a bit OOC :\ WHATEVER SHUT UP THIS IS MY FANFIC I'LL DO WHAT I WANT::pouts and turns around::

Gomen:Sorry


	5. Break: I apologize!

I am extremely sorry for not having written anything in… a long long time -_-;

I know excuses are something you hear everyday, but the main reason is because my computer didn't have Microsoft word, and I refuse to write in notepad (such an annoying bugger). Also, being a freshie in highschool I've been trying to maintain my 3.5 GPA which is actually really easy to do. I do have a beautiful new computer however and I plan on writing as soon as possible!

Thank you for being so patient with me and keeping tabs! You don't know how much I appreciate you all :D


End file.
